


砂糖梦乡The Dream of Sugar

by SakakimaSora



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 09:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakakimaSora/pseuds/SakakimaSora
Summary: 伊丽莎白成年捏造。
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 6





	砂糖梦乡The Dream of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> 1.伊丽莎白·米多福特中心向。  
> 2.成年捏造，没考据细节，没有一个字是真的，全都OOC。  
> 3.CP可能是少爷x利兹，但我tm只想她独自美丽。

伊丽莎白的全名是伊丽莎白·埃塞尔·科迪莉亚·米多福特。后来的人提起她时更多地叫她“嘉德的金蔷薇”。

伦敦的社交界在伊丽莎白十五岁之前从没有把目光投注到她身上过，因为所有人都知道，米多福特侯爵唯一的女儿早就许配给了凡多姆海威家的继承人。

然而1890年的社交季，所有的舞会和晚宴都以一件共同的谈资为起始——米多福特侯爵家的女儿退婚了。

凡多姆海威家的儿子成了十九世纪末最具传染力的谣言，他们说他死了一次，活了一次，又死了一次，然后现在似乎还活着。

那个年幼的伯爵一定和恶魔做了交易——所有人都这么说。

可怜的伊丽莎白——所有人都这么说。

然而社交界还没来得及开始钩织一张新的利益网将米多福特侯爵的家系纳入进去，伊丽莎白就唐突地进入了女王的内廷。她年纪轻轻，单纯可爱，看上去也很骄纵，根本做不了侍奉贵族的活计，十五岁这个年纪去女王的身边侍奉似乎听着就很冒失。

没人说得清那是怎么回事。有传闻说，她和女王的秘书武官格雷伯爵进行了一场礼仪性的比试，以柔软敏捷的身姿和无可比拟的英武气概获得了女王的青睐。

——在特定的圈子里这算不上什么秘密，但是很少有人真的会承认，这个世代的第一剑客是个还未成年的女孩。

但无论如何，伊丽莎白是如何进入维多利亚的内廷这件事在往后看来都无足轻重了。温莎堡的人都说她面貌明媚可爱，平日里却少言寡语；她刚开始很笨拙，但学得很快，渐渐地手脚利索，行事机敏，女王喜欢让伊丽莎白在身边侍奉她。白金汉宫的仆人说时常见到她“身影像风一般刮过走廊”，比起贵族女孩，她更像一个英朗的骑士。

短短一两年间，米多福特家的女孩一步步地和女王的内廷政治建立了紧密的联系，甚至被介绍给了威廉·格莱斯顿和当时是一名海军中队长的乔治王子；越来越多的人开始揣测她会以什么样的方式在政治舞台上出道，而十八岁的时候，伊丽莎白去了北方，侍奉约克公爵夫人玛丽，再也没有进入伦敦社交圈的视线，一度被彻底忘记。

伊丽莎白·米多福特没有进入议院，而是在二十一岁的时候在温莎的圣乔治礼拜堂获得了一个坐席。她既非王族，也未拜相，只不过是约克公爵内廷中一个默默无闻的仆人，就这么堂堂地将嘉德骑士的勋章挂在了自己的吊袜带上。

伊丽莎白第一次扬名立威是在英威边境，随军镇压一次北方家族间的利益冲突而引起的暴乱。她的剑、她的金色饰花、如王旗一般屹立不倒的凛然身姿一夜间在北地传扬。他们神乎其神地说她一人砍杀千军万马，活活象征着一种古朴的、威严的武士仪态的复兴——有人细数她的家系，说她的祖先有威尔士人的血统，有人说起她的父母、哥哥，又说她远比他们更凶狠出色。

她的名从北方传过中部各郡，传到南方的时候都没人相信——伊丽莎白·米多福特，这个侯爵家孩子气到拿不出手的女儿居然选择进入军队而不是进入内阁。

很快，当伊丽莎白跟着公爵渡海去屠戮叛乱的爱尔兰人和雇佣兵的联合军团的时候，再也没有人敢说起她年幼时穿着编满粉红蝴蝶结的礼裙的模样是如何的幼稚、可笑。约克公爵得胜归来，伊丽莎白在伦敦授勋，人们开始用一个新的名字叫她，不再是“米多福特侯爵的女儿”，也不是更久远的“凡多姆海威伯爵的未婚妻”，而是“嘉德的金蔷薇”。

伊丽莎白不再蓄长发，也丢掉了大把花里胡哨的可爱头饰，但是额前攒成花朵模样的发带她却始终留着。

宝拉，你看，是不是戴着这个，还能想起我十三四岁的样子。

宝拉不说话，只是梳理着她灿烂但又疏于打理、变得毛糙的金发。

我的第一条发带是夏尔送给我的——那个时候我们刚订婚，还很小，却认真地扮演未婚夫妻的角色，我应该珍惜未婚夫送我的东西。

宝拉的手抖了一下，扯到了伊丽莎白的发根，她却不为所动。

她盯着镜子里的自己，也可能是在走神。

……

夏尔过世六年了。

——最后，她这么说。

宝拉抱着伊丽莎白的肩膀哭了出来。

凡多姆海威伯爵也二十岁了，在伦敦贵族圈子里的活动倒是愈发地少，听闻他带着他的执事，在泰晤士河谷的庄园里过着深居简出的生活。人们都说女王的看门狗已经不受宠了，因为女王也该退居幕后——时代变得太快了。

要打听凡多姆海威伯爵的消息也难了，因为人们似乎不再像五六年前那样关注他，甚至打听不到他究竟在解除了和米多福特家的婚约之后，又迎娶了哪个贵族的女儿，亦或者至今孑然一身。

爱德华七世登基的时候，给了二十六岁的伊丽莎白·米多福特与她的功勋相匹配的赏赐：中部的一些地产、冷港的一座宅邸以及一个独立而又尊贵的身份——索尔兹伯里女伯爵，但人们仍然喜欢叫她“嘉德的金蔷薇”，因为她凛然、高洁、虔诚、威严，简直是理想的英格兰贵族的范本。伊丽莎白不仅是绝代的天才剑客，在经过了系统的教育和无数实战经验积累后，她的军事才华也开始大放异彩，比起一个令人羡慕的贵族小姐，她更是一名受人尊敬的军人。

这一年，她的父亲过世了，哥哥爱德华继承米多福特侯爵的头衔。她很多年没有回过家，在父亲的葬礼上，她见到了暌违已久的凡多姆海威伯爵。

他出落得越来越像他的父亲文森特·凡多姆海威，那犹如午夜的月亮一般让人着魔的容貌和气质。他应当成为整个伦敦所有的贵族少女们的梦中情人，而伊丽莎白看着他却不由地想夏尔如果还活着如今也当是这般样貌。

这种想法毫无征兆地刺入她被风霜和硝火侵蚀的心。

听啊，里面空空如也。

利兹……呃，还是叫女爵吧。

凡多姆海威伯爵有些局促。

伊丽莎白不说话。

夏尔的死是一条无法跨越的鸿沟，甚至其存在本身，从生到死到死之后都不可逾越。

请你原谅，你在册封女爵的时候我没能去观礼……季节不太好。

伊丽莎白点点头。

红茶……你觉得不好吗？这是格雷伯爵送的。

她看到凡多姆海威伯爵手里的红茶，又看看自己面前的，恍然想起自己早就习惯了喝烈酒。

伊丽莎白拿起来喝了一口，觉得索然无味。

查尔斯·格雷……

她随口念道。

你和自由党更亲近一点，我想你们的关系会比以前缓和些。

伊丽莎白无法忍受他侃侃而谈“以前”。

你还是叫我利兹吧。

她结束了这段短暂的谈话，也结束了这次仓促的会面，就像她结束那年幼稚嫩的婚约一样，只觉得是必然逝去的一涧河水。

伊丽莎白知道，她与凡多姆海威伯爵之间、与一切普适的幸福之间，因着横亘着一个“夏尔的死”，而永远无法接壤。这横亘的深渊里塞满了谎言、自私、歹毒、丑恶的一切，它们组成了她迄今为止大半的人生，除非如同舍弃自己躯体的某个部分一般割舍自己的人生，否则伊丽莎白绝无可能再前进一步，她会被笼罩在头顶的噩梦锁在原地，越来越畏缩，越来越惧怕。

所以她选择了舍弃，大刀阔斧的舍弃。

布偶、鲜花、遮阳伞，低跟鞋、蓬蓬裙、长卷发……

还有其中最为珍贵的，编织着她儿时全部甜美梦想的，那个“夏尔的未婚妻”的身份。

那是年幼的伊丽莎白的生命里最为明亮的东西，砂糖一般纯白、甜蜜、闪闪放光，滋润着她的心和梦境。

守护夏尔的剑，连同她最纯粹的、幼稚的爱意，一并舍弃了。

你不是夏尔，所以我不能再守护你了。

退婚的时候，她强睁着不听话地流着泪的眼睛，对他说。

她选择守护这个国家。她选择用更崇高的理由拔剑，用更丰盛残酷的鲜血淬炼她的剑刃。

当她从爱尔兰凯旋的时候，连查尔斯·格雷都不得不叹服。

伊丽莎白，他说，你的剑今非昔比了，远不是才华那种肤浅的东西可以左右——我甘拜下风。

嘉德的金蔷薇，无往不利的女伯爵。

她得到了只属于自己的身份，期待着一个更宏伟的理想替代那砂糖般闪烁着虚伪光芒的美梦，来填满自己的心，以此抚慰十五岁时绝望地逃离过去的自己。

直至有一天，让她跨过“夏尔的死”，跨过横亘在她面前的一切。

1910年，乔治五世登基。

1914年，斐迪南大公在萨拉热窝被刺杀，第一次世界大战爆发。伊丽莎白随英国远征军出战。

同年10月，伊丽莎白在比利时伊普尔前线由于氯气中毒而不得不撤回后方，几经周转回国，经过齐格林德·沙利文的治疗，仍留下了终身后遗症。

她在疗养院里一直住到战争结束。

停战协议签署的那一天，白金汉宫在狂欢。而她吃着年迈的宝拉准备的水果，用沙哑的嗓音说，我扑倒在伊普尔的泥土里，在剧痛中几乎窒息的那一瞬间，宝拉，你知道我看到了什么？

我看到蜜糖色的灯火。

我看到坎帕尼亚号上，凡多姆海威伯爵拉着我的手狂奔。

好像在奔向一个阳光灿烂的未来。

END.

Sakakima Sora

2020年2月4日00:02

*威廉·格莱斯顿，自由党领袖。

*查尔斯·格雷=4th格雷伯爵=阿尔伯特·亨利·乔治·格雷，亦为自由党家系。

*乔治王子=约克公爵=乔治五世=爱德华七世的次子=维多利亚的孙子。

*嘉德骑士授勋后在圣乔治礼拜堂获得坐席，成员基本上是王室，能获得嘉德骑士勋章的平民多为首相级别。

*德军在伊普尔战役中首次使用了氯气武器，造成起码5000英军死亡。


End file.
